Kirrayo
Anton "Kirrayo" Checnya is one of the main characters in the Suicide Forest franchise, and a comrade to Lewko and Netbuse. His weapon of choice varies between a Glock 17 and his iconic M4A1. Past Childhood Anton was born in Tarkov, Russia on an unknown date. He was born to a strict communist supporting family, adapting their view fast after he was 10 years old. At that time, he also began developing a fascination for weaponry and shooting things, sneaking away at the age of 16 to join the Spetsnaz Army. Military Life Anton quickly established himself as a strongwilled warrior with the alias of "UrkemF", swiftly rising through Spetsnaz ranks. Unfortunately, a coordinate accident ended up killing Anton's unit, leaving him in a state of such anger, he violently ended up stabbing the mortar crew with a serrated steel dagger. The incident ended up with him joining a military school under a diffrent alias, meeting and becoming good friends with Lewko there. Operation Peder Kirrayo gladly joined Operation Peder, a mission where they had to extract a high value target from the Chernobyl exclusion zone with Lewko, only after they were both promised an immediate promotion. They were joined by PFC Netbuse, whom Kirrayo took an immediate liking to. Not much other details are known about the mission, other than the report that he saved Netbuse from almost getting crushed by debris. Suicide Forest Franchise Suicide Forest 1 Kirrayo first appeared in the first Suicide Forest episode, wearing the iconic red jacket, which he since then has been reported to wear outside numerous times. He and Lewko both viewed the instructions and warnings of CLASSIFIED as some sort of joke, going in there badly prepared. He showed his resourcefulness and clumsiness, perhaps being effects of the forest, like the manic screaming of his after Netbuse destroyed their food rations, and chasing him around with the goal of harming him. The trio quickly got out of there unscathed. Suicide Forest 2: Electric Boogaloo Kirrayo returned for the sequel after much hesitation, but eventually got convinced to go back by CLASSIFIED, although this time prepared in his old Spetsnaz gear. It was at this point, CLASSIFIED believed the three had known too much, sending William II there too to silently dispatch the trio. After a bunch of stuff, Kirrayo accidentally shot William II, which sent him into a massive rage, heavily wounding Kirrayo, leading to him passing out swiftly. As it turns out, he survived, and supposedly got snatched up by The Slender Man off-screen. Suicide Forest 3: The Search For UrkemF Kirrayo has been confirmed to be alive, still stuck in the forest, forcing Lewko to form a new squad to save him safely from the woods. He is seen trying to drag himself out towards his weapon, getting dragged back into the brushery by The Slender Man. Next we see him when Lewko and Autismo-Boy find him, both getting ambushed and captured. He almost gets killed by Bobby, yet Lewko manages to free himself and the two of them, tackling Bobby to the ground and killing him. He is speculated to be alive, trying to escape the forest with Lewko and Autismo-Boy. Character First Canon Appearance Kirrayo first appeared story-wise in Operation Peder with Lewko and Netbuse, seeing as how the stories for how they had met Autismo-Boy and Anatoli are currently shrouded in mystery. It is here that Kirrayo reveals to Netbuse and Lewko his past as a Spetsnaz member. Appearance Suicide Forest 1 Kirrayo is a decently sized and somewhat chubby soldier, although wearing casual clothing in the first one. He wore a balaclava, most likely to cover up his identity. He is also seen wearing his iconic red jacket, some gray trousers, and the shoes he stepped in shit with. Suicide Forest 2: Electric Boogaloo In this one, Kirrayo has become more aware of the dangers of the forest, dressing up in his special woodland Spetsnaz army attire, complete with vest, balaclava, goggles, and nice boonie hat. Suicide Forest 3: The Search For Urkemf Somehow between 2 and 3, Kirrayo's outfit has changed to resemble more of a desert camouflage, now missing his boonie hat, replaced with a military grade helmet. It's unknown whether this is The Slender Man's doing or not. Personality Kirrayo is fearless on the battlefield, and treats all his comrades like brothers, for the majority, caring about their safety. He's quick to lose himself to anger even today, having a short fuse when it comes to people annoying him. Said anger causes him to get violent quickly, using his new karambit knife to slash foes. Relationships Lewko Kirrayo and Lewko have a brothers in arms type of friendship, as shown by Lewko's clear objective with saving Kirrayo from the forest. Not much is known about their friendship otherwise, as Lewko says the majority of his time at the campus should be left classified. Netbuse Kirrayo and Netbuse are great friends and get along well, especially after Kirrayo saved Netbuse from certain death in Chernobyl. "The Guy" Kirrayo trusts "The Guy" to some degree, believing him to be a valid asset since he knows the forest somewhat well. William II Kirrayo is annoyed with William II's presence, evident by shooting him "accidentally", something Netbuse didn't believe. He is generally unaware of William's ties to Bobby. Anatoli Kirrayo and Anatoli seem to be good friends from the past, seeing as how Anatoli joined the mission to find him with Lewko without any hesitations. Their past is currently unknown. Autismo-Boy Kirrayo and Autismo-Boy's relations are currently unknown. Bobby Kirrayo has no relations towards Bobby as he doesn't know him, although Bobby hates him with all his life, wanting nothing more than to avenge his brother with Kirrayo's death.